Forever be mine
by yoursoulsmileS
Summary: Rin decide cumplir la promesa que hizo con Shiemi hace algún tiempo: Ir juntos al parque de atracciones. Más específicamente, una cita. Pero las cosas pueden torcerse durante el día, como era de esperar para un demonio como él.


**Forever be mine**

Pairing: Rin Okumura & Shiemi Moriyama

Anime: Ao no Exorcist

Spoilers: Final anime ANE

Disclaimers: Ao No Exorcist no es de mi propiedad, todo personaje y trama pertenece a Kazue Kato (a quién admiro muchísimo por sus trabajos)

* * *

><p>-¡Me voy ya!- Gritó el muchacho de pelo oscuro para después cerrar la puerta del dormitorio detrás suyo.<p>

En el interior de la habitación que él acababa de dejar, restaba un confundido Yukio, que aún en cama, se sorprendía de ver a su gemelo ya levantado y peor aún, saliendo a la calle sin saber él el motivo. La simple idea no le cabía en la cabeza, e intercambió una mirada con el gato negro que vivía con ellos. Parecía que tenía la misma reacción. Realmente, ¿Qué tenía que hacer Okumura Rin a las ocho de la mañana en un día libre?

Mientras todas esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del menor de los hermanos, Rin ya salía del viejo edificio en el que habitaban. No vestía el común uniforme de la academia a la cuál asistía, es más, se había arreglado bastante. Unos tejanos azules oscuros y camiseta sencilla blanca debajo de una camisa blanca con cuadros azules desabrochada. Incluso se había esforzado en peinar su rebelde pelo, pero tras muchos intentos, decidió dejarlo tal y como estaba. Su espada demoníaca seguía en su posición de siempre, enfundada de rojo y atada a su espalda. Nunca sabía que podía pasar después de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos anteriormente. Así que la llevaba en caso de que ocurriera algo extraño y peligroso. Pero hoy, pretendía olvidarse del pasado e incluso del hecho de ser el mismísimo hijo de Satán. El pensamiento de una melena rubia hizo que se formara una sonrisa tonta pero a la vez feliz.

Pronto escuchó los gritos de niños ilusionados y vio padres arrastrados por sus hijos. Algunas parejas cogidas del brazo también. El chico demonio se aproximó hasta la entrada del parque de atracciones decorado con estatuas, globos y otras muchas cosas de Mephisto Pheles. La simple vista de todas esas caras del extravagante demonio hizo que a Rin se le revolviera el estómago. Paró después de unos metros, y observó a su alrededor. Parecía que ella aún no había llegado. Él suspiró mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos, e inclinaba su cabeza para observar el cielo azul. Otra sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Por fin, hoy era el día en que se cumplía la promesa. Parecía que hubiera sido hace años, pero en realidad hace tan sólo unos meses, él y Shiemi Moriyama decidieron, en una misión, volver juntos a divertirse en ese parque. El muchacho recordó ese día con claridad. La rubia vistiendo por primera vez el uniforme, la horrible cara que llevaba mientras caminaban por el parque, el (desgraciado) niño fantasma que tocó sus pechos, y su primer encuentro con Amaimon…

Antes de que su memoria llegara más lejos, un sonido lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Rin!-

Una dulce y aguda voz lo llamó, provocando un vuelco en el corazón del ojiazul y guiando sus ojos hasta el origen de la llamada. En cuánto la rubia se encontraba delante suyo, sintió una especie de "déjà vu" y su órgano vital empezó a latir furiosamente.

Shiemi, jadeando, sonrió a su amigo mientras él la miraba atentamente, aunque con un ligero sonrojo. De nuevo, ella se presentó con una vestimenta no esperada para él. Creyendo que vendría con uno de sus muchos kimonos, la rubia se encontraba con unos pantalones cortos a cuadros rosas, una camisa rosa pálida con mangas hasta los codos, deportivas blancas y un broche en forma de flor decorando su pelo. En su brazo derecho colgaba un bolso con un logotipo que él no lograba identificar, pero que no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Tan sólo podía contemplar la figura de su compañera de clase. Por fin tuvo aire para poder hablar.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, estaba ocupada vistiéndome ya que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa… -Dijo tímidamente, aunque con una sonrisa. –Todo fue gracias a Kamiki-san que me acompañó a comprar.- Añadió felizmente.

El muchacho se sorprendió de que la chica malhumorada de cejas gruesas la hubiera ayudado en tal tarea, pero no le prestó importancia. Desviando la mirada y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían,

-Te-Te sientan bien…- Murmuró, aunque lo suficiente como para que fuera audible para la aludida.

Ella sonrió como agradecimiento, y miró a la entrada del parque de atracciones. Sus ojos brillaron de inmediato.

-¡Es tal y como me lo imaginaba!- Dijo emocionada, para después coger de la mano del muchacho, que se ruborizó profundamente ante ese gesto. -¡Vamos, Rin!-

Después de pagar las entradas, dónde se disputó una ligera pelea en la que el muchacho quería pagar la entrada de la chica aunque ella refutó, y salir victorioso de ella, entraron en el lugar. Observaron a su alrededor (Shiemi maravillada), la cantidad de familias y parejas que habían, escucharon los gritos de la gente montada en la montaña rusa y la música circense que sonaba de fondo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vamos primero?- Preguntó el hijo del rey demonio, aunque al mirar a la rubia, la vio moviéndose constantemente, estrellas brillando a su alrededor. Una gota de sudor cayó de su cabeza y suspiró. -¡Oi, Shiemi!- La muchacha respondió a su llamado mirándolo de repente, y pareció avergonzada por su conducta.

-Lo siento… Simplemente no puedo evitar emocionarme por estas cosas.- Contestó, bajando la cabeza arrepentida. Rin se sorprendió de tal formalidad por algo tan insignificante, y hasta provocó que se sintiera mal. Carraspeó.

-No te preocupes. Te pregunté dónde quieres montar.-

Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor sin poder decidir. Finalmente, una de las muchas atracciones llamó su atención.

-¿Qué tal allí?- Dijo con una sonrisa, señalando hacia la derecha. El muchacho siguió la dirección de su dedo y vio como personas rodaban a gran velocidad en enormes tazas.

Miró de nuevo el rostro sonriente de la muchacha, para seguidamente asentir también sonriendo y ambos correr hacia las tazas giratorias.

…

Ninguno de los dos adolescentes creyó en la existencia del tiempo. Durante por lo que pareció horas, recorrieron el parque entero, sin olvidarse de ninguna atracción. Después de un viaje por las tazas, de dónde Rin salió bastante mareado, se encaminaron hacia la impresionante montaña rusa, dónde gritaron hasta que sus voces ya no salía de su garganta. Seguidamente, el túnel del terror. El chico demonio no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente feliz al ver como la rubia se pegaba a él asustada, aunque desgraciadamente, los actores eran lo bastante profesionales como para asustarlo hasta a él, acabando ambos corriendo hacia la salida desesperados. Por fin, los dos esquires se sentaron en un banco agotados, pero riendo sin parar.

-¡La montaña rusa fue genial!- Dijo Shiemi feliz, y Rin coincidió con su opinión asintiendo con una sonrisa.

El sonido de ambos estómagos interrumpió su conversación, y los dos rieron divertidos. El muchacho miró a su alrededor y localizó un puesto de crêpes no muy lejos de dónde estaban situados. Se incorporó para después encarar a la muchacha.

-Shiemi, espérame aquí, voy a comprar algo para comer.- Dijo, mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo, aunque ella frunció el ceño.

-No, Rin, ya me compraste la entrada. Déjame ahora pagar. No es como si fuera pobre.- Respondió, sacando también su cartera del bolso.

Esta vez era el turno de Rin de juntar sus cejas, y en un gesto rápido, devolvió la cartera al bolso de dónde había salido.

-¡Un hombre no se puede considerar como tal si ni siquiera puede comprar algo para su chica!- Y seguidamente salió corriendo, para después avergonzarse de lo que acababa decir en un impulso.

La rubia se quedó sentada en el banco confundida, aunque seguidamente sonrió y esperó paciente a que el Knight volviera. Observó feliz como niños caminaban con sus padres y desvió la mirada sonrojada cuándo divisó a una pareja besándose con pasión. Entonces, notó una sombra a su lado, y giró la cabeza feliz por ver de nuevo a Rin, pero se encontró con dos rostros desconocidos.

-Oye preciosa, ¿estás sola?- Preguntó un chico algo mayor que ella con gafas de sol y ropa vulgar, sonriendo lascivamente. A su lado, lo que parecía su compañero algo más gordo.

Shiemi sintió que su mano empezaba a temblar ligeramente, pero simplemente fijó su vista a sus rodillas.

-L-Lo siento, estoy esperando a una persona.- Contestó, sin fuerzas para mirar a esos dos pervertidos.

La sonrisa del hombre de gafas se ensanchó, y los dos se sentaron a ambos lados de la muchacha, provocando que diera un pequeño salto.

-¿A quién? ¿A tu novio? Venga, seguro que te lo pasarás mejor con nosotros. Haremos cosas más divertidas.- Dijo con tono grave que hizo a la muchacha estremecer.

Como respuesta, ella se levantó dispuesta a abandonar el lugar y buscar a su amigo, pero uno de ellos le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? No nos has respondido, insolente.- Añadió el aliado, apretando el agarre.

La rubia notó un pinchazo de dolor, y aun forcejeando, no consiguió librarse de la mano del gordinflón. El miedo empezó a consumirla, pero justo entonces, algo cayó en la cabeza de los dos hombres.

…

Al ojiazul casi se le cae la baba al oler los deliciosos crêpes que acababa de comprar. Se había gastado ya casi la mitad del dinero que llevaba, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Mientras volvía al banco dónde le esperaba Shiemi, su rostro se sonrojó de nuevo. Antes la había mencionado como "su chica". ¿Cómo iría a encararla después de hacer tal indirecta confesión? Muriéndose de la vergüenza, finalmente pudo divisar a la rubia, aunque notó que algo no iba bien. Dos personas, mejor dicho, dos HOMBRES estaban con la chica Tamer en el banco. Observó como ella se incorporaba y como uno de ellos la cogía con fuerza de la muñeca. Rin notó como la ira empezaba a recorrer sus venas y reprimió las ganas de sacar su espada y partir a ambos en dos. Con fuerza, lanzó las dos deliciosas pastas hacia las cabezas de los desconocidos, acertando de pleno. Ambos miraron a su alrededor irritados, pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier otra acción, el muchacho ya había llegado a su localización y cogía al que acababa de agarrar a Shiemi del cuello con fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración. Frunció el ceño de tal manera que una sombra se formó en sus ojos azules.

-Hijo de puta, ¿qué haces tocándola con tus sucias manos?- Gruñó, observando como los ojos del acosador se llenaban de lágrimas por el temor. Aunque el muchacho no sintió misericordia alguna. Alzó su puño con la intención de romperle la nariz de un solo golpe, con dientes apretados, pero unas manos lo detuvieron. Giró su cabeza para ver a la rubia cogiendo de su brazo, impidiendo que hiciera tal golpe.

-Shiemi, ¿qué haces? ¡Él te acaba te herir, ¿cierto? ¡No se merece que sientas compasión!- Dijo furioso, aumentando sus ganas de pegarle tal puñetazo. Pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No, Rin. No quiero que pegues a este tipo de gente. Ya han recibido su merecido, ahora déjalos ir.- Dijo seriamente, dejando de coger el brazo del muchacho.

Okumura dudó unos instantes, y después de un molesto "Tsk", soltó brutalmente al gordo, que cayó al suelo con un fuerte impacto. Rápidamente se situó el hombre de gafas de sol a su lado, también asustado. Rin los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Escuchad, desgraciados. Si hubiera sido por mí, os hubiera dado tantos golpes que habríais acabado siendo una pulpa de sangre. Así que antes de que cambie de opinión, ¡perdeos!- Gritó con furia, a la vez que ellos obedecían la orden con inhumana rapidez y desaparecían de su vista.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Rin suspiró y miró a Shiemi, que parecía aún asustada y se frotaba la muñeca que habían agarrado. El muchacho pudo divisar unas marcas rojas y apretó los dientes. Cogió de la mano de la rubia y empezó a arrastrarla por el parque, lejos de ese lugar.

-¿Rin?- Preguntó la chica confundida, y sorprendida de la calidez de las manos de su amigo.

-Lo siento, Shiemi. No debería haberte dejado sola. Es mi culpa de que te hayan hecho daño. Perdóname.- Dijo totalmente arrepentido, y sin fuerza suficiente como para mirar a los ojos verdes de la Tamer.

La muchacha observó su fuerte y ancha espalda mientras era guiada, hasta que decidida, tiró de la mano del chico de pelo oscuro, deteniéndolo. Él la observó sorprendido.

-Rin, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Es más, me salvaste de ellos. No tienes razón alguna para culparte.- Dijo, añadiendo una sonrisa dedicada a su amigo. Seguidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. –Además… Me sentí feliz cuándo vi que tú me rescatabas.-

El muchacho notó como su corazón saltaba en su pecho al ver el sonrojo de la chica, y también desvió la mirada. Hizo un sonido con la boca y comenzó a tirar otra vez de ella, sin soltar su mano, que eran agradablemente suaves. Pero de nuevo sus estómagos pidieron alimento, y se percataron de que la comida de antes había sido malgastada.

Al final se decantaron por un restaurante.

…

Después de una apacible comida pagada por la rubia, miraron de nuevo a su alrededor para ver qué nuevas atracciones podían probar. Y mientras caminaban por el ahora menos lleno parque, Shiemi notó como algo tiraba de sus cortos pantalones. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse un pequeño niño con ojos llorosos que tiraba de su prenda. Ella se sorprendió al verlo, y detuvo su andar. Rin se percató que la muchacha ya no seguía a su lado, y también volvió su cabeza para ver a la rubia agachada hablando con un niño de unos cinco años. Curioso, se decidió unir a la muchacha.

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeño? ¿Has perdido a tu mamá?- Dijo Shiemi suavemente, acariciando su cabeza.

Él asintió con la cabeza, para después empezar a llorar con fuerza y abrazarse a la joven, que no se esperaba tal acto.

Rin alzó una ceja al ver como el niño se pegaba a la chica de ojos verdes, y unos ligeros celos recorrieron su cuerpo.

-Rin, tenemos que ayudar a buscar a sus padres.- Suplicó la muchacha, que estaba decidida a no dejar solo al pequeño.

El demonio se sentía de la misma manera, pero le pareció un momento realmente inoportuno. Suspiró mientras se incorporaba, seguido de Shiemi con el niño en sus brazos.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.- Agachó su cabeza de manera que viera claramente el rostro del niño. –Y bien, ¿cómo son tus padres?- Preguntó, aunque segundos después, el pequeño comenzó a llorar de nuevo bajo la sorprendida mirada del ojiazul.

-¡Le has asustado, Rin!- Se quejó la rubia, intentando calmarlo con dulces susurros.

El adolescente abrió su boca y se señaló a sí mismo.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!- Se defendió, sin poder entender aún la reacción del niño.

Después de unas palabras y gritos entre ellos, los esquires empezaron a dar vueltas por el parque, intentando encontrar a unos desesperados padres en busca de su hijo. Mientras pasaban por una caseta, Shiemi notó como el niño tiraba de su camisa.

-Onee-san…- Le llamó, señalando hacia la parada con peluches en las estanterías.

Ella miró hacia allí y seguidamente sus ojos se volvieron a posar en el pequeño.

-¿Quieres uno?- Él asintió. –Está bien, Onee-san y Onii-san te conseguirán el que quieras.- Dijo con una sonrisa, y llamó al muchacho de pelo oscuro para que se aproximara.

En cuánto llegaron al puesto, el niño, que descubrieron que se llamaba Daichi, señaló un peluche blanco en forma de conejo, situado en la estantería superior. En otras palabras, la más difícil. Rin tendió unas monedas al dependiente y cogió la escopeta, fijando la dirección de la bala.

En ese momento fue cuándo el chico descubrió que jamás podía ser Dragoon. Daichi y Shiemi observaban como Rin pagaba una y otra vez para disparar y ninguna acertaba, para su irritación. La rubia suspiró.

-Estaría bien que estuviera aquí Yuki-chan…- Dijo la muchacha, recordando la habilidad del menor de los Okumura con las pistolas.

Una vena palpitó en la sien de Rin. Al escuchar el comentario de la muchacha, no pudo evitar molestarse profundamente. Así que rápidamente ofreció sus últimas monedas, cogió de nuevo la escopeta, y con los ojos ardiendo disparó directamente hacia la diana que señalaba al conejo. Desgraciadamente, no le dio. La joven y el niño bajaron la cabeza decepcionados, y Rin no pudo evitar hundirse, rodeado de un aura deprimente. Pero el dependiente, después de todas las monedas que había ganado gracias a tal persistente cliente, con compasión dio el peluche al adolescente. Rin alzó la cabeza sorprendido.

-¿Realmente me lo da?- Preguntó, cogiendo al juguete con sus manos.

El hombre, que ya era mayor, rió ruidosamente.

-Creo que hoy ha sido el día con más ganancias que he tenido nunca gracias a ti. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

Y aunque no fuera por su disparo, el muchacho se sintió feliz de poder darle el peluche al pequeño, que lo recibió con extrema felicidad.

-¡Muchas gracias, Onii-san!- Dijo riendo, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al suave y blando conejo.

Shiemi y Rin sonrieron enternecidos, y continuaron su búsqueda.

…

Un cuervo canturreó con su áspera voz. El cielo ya estaba bañado de un color anaranjado causado por la puesta de sol. Daichi reía sentado en hombros de Rin, simulando poder volar, y ambos adolescentes sonreían divertidos. Gracias a que la cantidad de clientes había disminuido, pudieron encontrar finalmente a los padres del niño, que se abrazaron aliviados. Después de una tierna despedida, Daichi se fue con sus padres con el peluche aún en sus manos, y los dos alumnos de la academia se quedaron de nuevo solos y cansados. Aunque aún quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

-Rin, montémonos allí.- Sugirió Shiemi, señalando la gran noria de colores.

En pocos minutos ambos estaban sentados en una de las cabinas, y ascendían lentamente hacia el punto más alto. Miraron maravillados la academia True Cross con vista de pájaro, y como la gran estrella se escondía poco a poco en el horizonte, para dejar el relevo de guardián del cielo a la luna. El muchacho contempló a la rubia, que se sentaba delante suyo, bañada en la luz anaranjada, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Fue entonces cuándo ella también miró al demonio.

-Rin.- Dijo, seguido de una sonrisa. –Gracias.-

Él sintió como esa palabra le provocaba una incómoda pero a la vez agradable sensación.

-¿Por qué? Si es por el dinero, ya te he dicho que no te- Pero fue interrumpido por el movimiento de cabeza por parte de la joven. La cabina se paró, indicando que estaban en la cima.

-No es sólo por eso. Desde el primer día que te conocí quise decírtelo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, aún seguiría en el jardín inválida, y quién sabe, puede que hasta muerta. No hubiera conocido lo maravilloso que es el mundo, ni la sensación de estar rodeada de amigos. Ni tan sólo hubiera ido nunca a un parque de atracciones. Si tú no hubieras roto la valla de mi jardín, creo que mi vida no hubiera tenido nunca sentido.- Volvió a sonreír de nuevo, aunque más cándida. –Así que, gracias.-

Notó que la voz no salía de su garganta. Como si un nudo se hubiera formado allí, impidiendo que sonido alguno apareciera. Sólo podía mirar a la muchacha que estaba sentada delante suyo, y le era imposible desviar sus ojos. Su pecho se llenó de una sensación de plácida calidez que tan sólo ella podía provocar, y tragó saliva a la vez que notaba que la noria volvía a ponerse en movimiento. Era evidente que los sentimientos que sentía hacía ella traspasaban la barrera de la amistad, y necesitaba decírselo.

-Shiemi… Y-Yo…- Empezó a decir, aunque sin éxito. Sabiendo que las palabras serían inútiles, se incorporó y con nervios posó las manos en los delgados hombros de la muchacha, que lo observó confundida. Y justo cuándo miró sus labios, y fijó su objetivo…

-¡Muchas gracias por subir a la noria! ¡Por favor, salgan con cuidado!- La voz chillona de la trabajadora fastidió completamente a Rin, que se sonrojó furiosamente para después coger de la mano de Shiemi y salir corriendo.

…

Las estrellas brillaban por encima de las cabezas de los adolescentes, que caminaban por el largo puente en dirección a casa de la rubia. Ambos comentaban el día en el parque, riendo sobre el momento en que él no podía aguantar más los giros de la taza y cuándo corrieron asustados en el túnel del terror. Parecía que habían olvidado la interrupción de antes en la noria, aunque para Rin era imposible. Estaba tan cerca, tanto, que durante todo el viaje de regreso la irritación tendía por dominarle. Finalmente subieron las escaleras en dirección a la puerta de la tienda de exorcistas. Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos durante unos segundos.

-Hum… Gracias por acompañarme a casa. Y gracias por el día de hoy, ¡me lo he pasado estupendamente bien!- Dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Él asintió también sonriente. Pensó en si ese era un momento ideal para continuar lo dejado. Pero negó mentalmente al pensar que sería demasiado súbito. Así que, movió su mano como señal de despedida.

-Me alegro de que te divirtieras. ¡Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches!- Contestó, para girar y descender los escalones con las manos en los bolsillos.

Shiemi alzó los ojos al escucharlo despedirse, y apretó sus puños.

-¡E-Espera…!- Gritó, y él miró en su dirección sin saber el motivo de su llamada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus labios fueron sellados.

Y sus ojos se ampliaron al notar una suave superficie contactar con su boca. Duró un segundo, pero lo suficiente como para que ambos labios se tocaran. El rostro de la rubia se coloreó de un profundo rojo, y después de un débil "Adiós", su silueta desapareció detrás de la puerta. Rin restó completamente quieto en el lugar, su mente aún procesando y su corazón latiendo a lo que parecía mil por hora. Al cabo de unos segundos, su rostro se iluminó completamente, y con una gran sonrisa, gritó un "¡Yahoo!" que seguro escuchó todo residente en la academia True Cross.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, así que aún estoy un poco dudosa de cómo plasmé a los personajes. ¡Por favor, reviews con vuestras opiniones! ^^<p>

Matta nee~


End file.
